deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander the Great
Kendall Wells }} "Alexander wanted to be ''the greatest conqueror the world had ever seen."''- Peter van Rossum. "I'm not afraid of an army of lions lead by sheep. I'm afraid of an army of sheep lead by a lion" Alexander the Great Alexander The Great, the warrior king, whose brutal tactics carved out one of the largest empires in history; vs. Robert A., the notorious barbarian horseman, who terrorized and ravaged the European Continent. Stats *340 - 323 BC *Height -4 ' 9" *Weight - 90 lbs *Armor - Bronze Cuirass *Swole History Alexander III of Macedon (21 July 356 BC- 10 June 323 BC), better known as Alexander the Great was born to Philip II of Macedon. Tutored by the famous Greek philosopher Aristotle, Alexander succeeded his father following his assassination, when Alexander was only 20 years old. During the next 13 years, Alexander was undefeated in battle and created the largest empire the world had seen up until that time. It incorporated most of modern Greece and Egypt, the former Persian Empire, and reached to the western most parts of India. Had his soldiers not revolted at this point, Alexander may have continued expanding his empire eastward. Alexander was well-known for being a brilliant strategist. When confronted with scythed chariots, Alexander, realizing that the vehicles were already cumbersome, devised a method to increase this disadvantage. At the last second, his soldiers formed a U-shape so that the chariots would become trapped by the bodies of the soldiers they killed, leaving the charioteers at the mercy of the Macedonian ﻿xystons. Another story showcasing Alexander's intellect is that of the Gordian Knot. According to legend, the knot could only be untied by the future ruler of Asia. Hearing of the legend, Alexander traveled to Gordium to attempt it. Unable to find the end of the knot to unbind it, Alexander claimed it did not matter how the knot was undone and cut through it with his sword, producing the required ends. After his soldiers refused to continue his conquests Alexander controlled the Macedonian Empire, which although short lived, was the largest Empire up to that point in history. However Alexander's lust for conquest put him into a deep depression during peacetime. Before he died his successors demanded to know who would rule the Empire after his death. Alexander's last words replied to this question, he said "To the strongest". After his death the Macedonian Empire split and civil war erupted. in iran he attemted to kill a king but got tourchered and raped until freed by the queen Weapons *Short Range: THORS Hammer = 120 *Mid Range:' Captian America Shield' = 225 *Long Range: Web Shooters = 52 *Special: SHAZAM!= 7 *Armor: Ironman suit *Total Kills = Over 9000! Rashad Evans also demonstrated the ancient Greek martial art Pankration, which Alexander used during his battle with Attila, though it was not listed as one of his official weapons nor did it receive any kills in the simulation. Deadliest Warrior: Legends weapons *Short Range: Kopis, Mahkaira *Medium Range: Xyston, Sarissa *Long Range: Gastraphetes, Javelin *Armor: Bronze Cuirass, Linothorax *Joke Weapon: Umbrella (which has the same versatility as Alexander's short ranged weapon) *Entrance: Alexander will spin his xyston/sarissa in his left hand, with his shield in his right, then he'll thrust it toward his right (or toward the screen in the case of player 2), then he faces his enemy, saying "Ah, you've arrived. Let's begin.", then he assumes his fighting stance *Final Strike: Stabs opponent, then twists the short ranged weapon/Joke weapon upwards before pushing his opponent off of his Kopis/Makhaira/umbrella. *Exit: Alexander will get a money pouch from his pocket, and, tossing the contents in the air, he'll say to his enemy "For the afterlife" (in Greek mythology,, you can only enter the underworld if you have enough money) as he walks away. Battle This battle opens with two of Alexander the Great's soldiers pushing the Ballista toward a city pillaged by Attila and his men. They slowly turn the crank on the Ballista to pull back the band. Inside the city, Attila the Hun is sitting down and having lunch while his men are examining their weapons. They see a flock of birds suddenly take off and realize that something is up ahead. The Macedonian soldier loads the bolt onto the band and, upon Alexander's command, fires it toward Attila's men. One of Attila's men stands up to see what was going on, and is consequently hit with the bolt. Attila gets up and sees Alexander and his men rushing at them, with Alexander on a horse. Attila jumps onto his horse and takes the bow and arrow handed to him by his fellow warrior. The Hun then takes his own bow and arrow and charges at the oncoming soldiers. One of Alexander's men tries to set up his Gastraphetes bow, but is shot by the Hun's arrow. Attila draws his bow and tries to shoot Alexander, but the arrow bounces off his armor. The Hun also tries to shoot Alexander, but Alexander rides in with the Xyston and thrusts it through the Hun, killing him. Attila and his horse run toward Alexander, and Attila attempts to get his lasso around Alexander's neck. This backfires when Alexander grabs the rope and pulls Attila from his horse. Attila yanks on the rope in retaliation and pulls Alexander off his horse as well. Alexander grabs a shield from one of his fallen comrades and draws his Kopis while Attila grabs another shield and pulls out his Scythian Axe. The two begin fighting, and Alexander knocks the shield out of Attila's hands. He attempts to slice Attila, but misses. Attila swings the axe and lodges it into Alexander's shield, pulling on it and removing it from Alexander's hands. Attila then draws his Sword of Mars and the two warriors begin to clash swords. Attila manages to hit Alexander's arm, but as he goes in for the kill, Alexander drops his sword, flips him over, and knocks him into the wall, causing him to lose the Sword of Mars. The two start fighting with their bare hands, until Alexander throws Attila onto the floor. Attila spots his sword on the floor and scrambles to retreive his sword. Alexander grabs Attila's leg and tries to pull him away from the sword, but Attila kicks Alexander in the face. He tries once again to grab his sword and succeeds. Alexander approaches Attila and is promptly stabbed through the neck. Attila thrusts his sword in the air and yells in victory. NOTE: One of Alexander's men was not seen to be killed during the simulation, but was shown to have died, mabye from a heart attack. Trivia *Roman Emperor Caligula, famous for his insanity, was rumored to have graverobbed from Alexander the Great's tomb and wore his bronze breastplate. Ironicly this is how Alexander is rumored to have atained his shield from Achilles. *Stock footage from "Ultimate Battles- Alexander the Great" was used in the episode. *Alexander the Great was portrayed by Jason Faunt in the simulation, who already acted out the role of the Macedonian king in a 2006 film about the Greek conqueror. *This episode received a lot of complaints, as Attila lost a lot of times and his victories were not as epic and great as Alexander's Gallery Alex.jpg Alexander_2.jpg Alexander_3.jpg Alexander_4.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Ancient European Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Horse Warriors Category:Political Leaders